


Hate this Feeling (Leon Kuwata x Reader)

by were_all_trash_fam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I should be doing my homework, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Tsundere, reader is a non-violent tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_all_trash_fam/pseuds/were_all_trash_fam
Summary: Welp this exists now.





	Hate this Feeling (Leon Kuwata x Reader)

You were never really one for relationships-It was just so cliché to you. You’ve never had a boyfriend, never gone out on a date, and you’ve never had a kiss with anyone. And you were fine with that. But then something changed when you went to Hope’s Peak Academy.

You were sitting by yourself at lunch, as usual. As you were enjoying your food you looked around at everyone else, talking and laughing with their group of friends. Wait, that guy is looking over this way. Why is looking at you?! Now he’s walking in this direction! He’s gonna talk to you! What do you do?! He’s almost here!

He introduced himself as Leon Kuwata. Apparently he was pretty well-known, but you’d never even heard of him. It was obvious he was hitting on you, and you wanted to just die right there just to get it over with. But then, about a minute into the conversation something happened. You somehow felt… comfortable talking to him? You don’t even know how it happened, just that you hadn’t felt this way in a long time. To be able to talk to another person without anxiety overcoming you, it was pure freedom. You talked about how you both procrastinated on homework, hated some of the school rules (oh how you wished you could trade in your skirt for some pants), and were uncertain about the future. Despite some of your differences, you seemed to have some sort of understanding for each other. For once, you didn’t feel like the introverted girl who hated her life every time she had to socialize. You felt like a normal human being who could actually talk to others.

Soon enough, the bell rang, and he got up.

“Well, gotta get goin. It was nice talkin to ya!”

“You too!” You smiled. He gave a little chuckle in reply.

“Alright then. Later, babe!” He went off, and you just stood there in shock.

_Babe?!_

Later that day, you found out that Leon was actually a notorious flirt who chased after nearly every girl he could see. Not only that, but he also had several fangirls that adored him. You tried to push it away, but deep down you could feel jealousy rising up within you. So you had a good conversation with a guy, big deal. He was just an idiot with good looks.

…An idiot that you’re in love with.

You groaned and flopped face-down on your bed.

“Kill me now.”

* * *

 

About a month had passed and you still felt the same about Leon. Why do you even like him? Even now, you felt a sense of uncontrollable giddiness inside you as you sat a distance behind him in math. You hated it, this super mushy feeling that refused to go away. Had it not been for the people around you, you would have beat your head against the desk. You took a deep breath and sighed. _You can just avoid him and all of this will go away._ You told yourself.

That’s when the teacher announced he’d be putting you into pairs to work on the assignment together.

And guess who you got placed with?

“Hey, (Y/N)! Man, I’m lucky to be paired with you!” Leon was beaming down at you with a heart-melting smile.

“Hey Leon.” You said in the best monotone voice you could do. You wanted to strangle your heart for beating so fast as he sat next to you. Just have to get through this class, then it will all be over.

Math was always easy for you. What was hard about this was actually working together.

“Um…that’s also wrong.” It was now the fifth time that he’d gotten an answer incorrect.j

“Say, you wanna just do both our papers yourself? You really know what you’re doing.” _That lazy jerk! Does he honestly expect you to do his work for him? Unless…_

“Sure, but only if you pay me.”

“What?!”

“I’m not just gonna give you all the answers unless I get something out of it.” You only thought of the idea from a cartoon you’d been watching, but it still seemed like a good idea. “I’d say this assignment is about…five thousand yen.”

“Alright then, I can’t say no to-“

“Cash only please.”

“Oh come on!”

“So do we have a deal or not?”

“Hell no! I’m not paying that much for one assignment!”

“Fair enough.” You tried to concentrate on the work, trying to forget how cute his reactions looked. It wasn’t too long before he spoke again.

“Actually…what if I gave you something else instead?”

“Like what?” You looked up with an annoyed expression.

“Well, there’s this really good burger joint I know. I’d love to take you there sometime!”

 _HE WHAT_.

You tried to keep a straight face. He wants to take you out?! _He wants to take every girl out, idiot._ You reminded yourself. But a warmth inside you couldn’t help itself from spreading. Shit, were you blushing?!

“Sure, I guess.” You tried your best to sound nonchalant about it. “Not like I have any plans this week.”

“Sweet! How ‘bout after school then?”

_AFTER SCHOOL?! I NEED MONTHS TO MENTALLY PREPARE FOR THIS!_

“Mkay.”

Class ended, and a roar of students talking filled the area.

“Alright, meet you at the main entrance (Y/N)!” With a casual grin and a wink, he left.

“Yeah. See ya.”

Time had passed a little too quickly for your liking, and before you knew it, school was over, and you were nervously making your way out of the building, both dreading and somewhat anticipating what was to come.

* * *

 

“This is pretty good!” You said as you bit into the burger.

“I know right!”

All around you could feel the venomous glares being thrown at you. From the moment you left the school together you would see girls looking your way and whispering to each other. As you talked with him you tried to forget about it, but you felt so self-conscious sitting there with hateful eyes on you. Before long you were both finished and you were ready to head out.

“Hey thanks for taking me here!”

“No problem.” He smiled as he paid for everything. “Wanna go to my place?”

“…Why?” You asked skeptically.

“Oh, we’ll just hang out some more-get to know each other better-not anything serious. Unless you want it to be.”

“No.”

“Alright, alright.” He raised his hands defensively. “I was just kidding, no need to be upset.”

* * *

 

There was silence as he drove back to the dorms, not even bothering to look at him. It was weird, now that it was just the two of you with no one else around. 

“So…” He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, as if he too was slightly nervous. But that might just be your imagination.

“Yeah?”

“Everything…okay?”

“Yeah. Why?” You uncomfortably fidgeted in the leather seat, anxiety slowly rising.

“I dunno, you just seem a little quiet now.”

“Well, sorry.” You huffed and turned away from him.

“Anything I can do to perk you up?”

“No.” You folded you arms and entered a sort of pouting mode, still facing away from Leon.

“How bout if I sing to you?”

“No.”

“Come on, babe.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Can you at least smile for me?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re stupid.”

Suddenly, he pulled over and stopped the car. Was he mad at you or something?

“Hey.” He grabbed your chin and turned your head facing him, you didn’t even try to resist. You wanted to keep your face in an uncaring expression as you looked at him, but you could feel it slipping staring into his eyes. Your frantic heart was so loud you swear he could hear it and your insides went all fluttery.

Next thing you knew you were holding onto each other as you made out with Leon in the car. You’d never been kissed before, but you felt like this kiss was perfect. Just the right amount of pressure, and you loved the way you could feel his tongue piercing in your mouth. A warmth surged all over you-it was amazing.

Eventually he receded, following you, quickly wiping the saliva hanging from your mouth onto your sleeve. You stared off into space, feeling slightly light-headed after the kiss. Beside you, you heard him chuckle.

“There’s that smile I love.” A smirk came in his face.

“I hate you.”

“You’re still doing that math for me though, right?”

“I will kill you.” You said with a hint of sarcasm.

“Just kidding, just kidding.” You rolled your eyes. “But um…you still wanna go to my place?”

“Sure I guess.” You shrugged.

“Hey, you don’t have to act shy about it. I love you, y’know.”

“I…” You looked to the side.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie this was partially inspired from watching Daria.


End file.
